


of festivities and old traditions

by elysianpeaches



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianpeaches/pseuds/elysianpeaches
Summary: It's their first Christmas Eve together.





	of festivities and old traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEagleFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleFox/gifts).



Shuichi’s not home yet.

 

Kokichi tries to pay no mind as he continues to wander around in his little town of animals. Letting his fingers deftly move the little toggle on his console, he grabs the somewhat-warm cup of hot cocoa from the coffee table next to his and Shuichi’s sofa. He takes a sip, and lets the warm chocolate beverage envelope his taste buds.

 

Shuichi should have been home an hour ago, yet there had been no updates whatsoever. He hadn’t wanted to pester him (Odd, he knows.) After setting the table for dinner, Kokichi had dug out his gaming console and his copy of Animal Crossing to pass the time.

 

The short man sets his cup back down when he hears a buzzing from his phone. Without glancing at the caller ID, Kokichi unlocks his phone, balances the item between his shoulder and neck, and resumes his game.

 

“Hello, Shumai-”

 

A barrage of yelling and shouts come from the other side and Kokichi has to hold back a laugh.

 

“ _K_ _OKICHI I AM SO SORRY I DIDN’T REALIZE I WOULD BE THIS LATE, BUT THIS CASE NEEDS MY ATTENTION-_ ”

 

“Shuichi-”

 

“- _AND WE’RE SO CLOSE TO FIGURING OUT THE CULPRIT, BUT THEN WE REALIZED ONE OF THE CLUES DIDN’T CORRELATE TO ANOTHER AND-_ ”

 

“Shu-”

 

“- _NOW I’M STUCK HERE WITH KIRIGIRI AND MY UNCLE AND I’M SO SORRY--_ ”

 

“ ** _SHUMAI_ **.”

 

Kokichi hears the other boy pause mid sentence and he swears he can hear sniffles. He smiles slightly. That part of Shuichi hasn’t changed at all. It’s kind of endearing.

 

It’s funny how long they’ve lasted. They’d been friends since elementary and stuck with each other during high school. They’d confessed to each other at some point during second year, but nothing really changed in the dynamics of their relationship after that. Kaede had said they were pretty much like a married couple at that point. For college, Shuichi had continued his studies in England, while Kokichi had continued his in Tokyo.

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. Your job is more important.” He puts his game down and stands up, ready to put dinner away. He starts walking towards their kitchen and starts taking out containers to store food in. “Besides, it’s just a normal evening-”

 

"... _T_ _hat’s a lie, isn’t it?_ ”

 

Kokichi’s breath gets caught in his throat.

 

Right. For a brief moment, he forgot his boyfriend was a detective. He’s really losing his touch; he needs to get that checked.

 

" _K_ _okichi, it’s Christmas Eve.”_

 

Kokichi’s eyes wander to the tree he and Shuichi had set up a week ago. A bunch of ornaments hung on it, and there was a sparkly golden star on top of it. His attention stays on the strings of bright purple lights they put up together after Shuichi had bought them on his way back from work.

 

It was such a simple thing, and yet, it made Kokichi feel so happy. Maybe it  _was_ important to him.

 

“... _It was supposed to be our first Christmas Eve together. I’m sorry.”_

 

Kokichi sighs and tries not to let his disappointment show through. He starts shoving food into the containers. “I know.”

 

 _“We were supposed to spend it together. But now I’m stuck at this dumb office and you’re alone. I’m so sorry_.”

 

“I will literally block you if you apologize again.” He can hear Shuichi choke on his own saliva which brings a smile to his face. He continues shoving and packing dinner into the containers. Why did he have a tendency to over cook when he was excited? That fact is currently biting him in the ass.

 

 _“I.. sorry. I just feel really horrible about leaving you alone on our first Christmas eve together_.”

 

“It can’t be helped. As I said, your job’s more important. It’s okay, Shumai.” Kokichi leans against the kitchen counter. “At least this year I know we’ll be physically together for Christmas. Being in a long-distance relationship sucked! My precious sleeping time was wasted away~”

 

A chuckle escapes the other man. “ _Your sleeping time? It wasn’t easy for me either! I depended on coffee to stay up for our video calls, you know!"_

 

“And it was all worth it because you got to spend that time looking at my beautiful face~ Be grateful!” Kokichi heads back to the sofa and resumes his game again.

 

“ _Hey! I was grateful! Seeing your face at the time was comforting. And you were nice to look at anyway~ I loved seeing your eyes light up whenever I turned my webcam on._ ”

 

Kokichi chokes back a yelp, and he places his face in his open hand. “I swear, you've gotten more bold since you came back from England.” He feels the heat rising to his face.

 

“ _I learned a thing or two while I was there. I- Yes, Kirigiri? Ah, okay_ .” His voice turns to Kokichi again. “ _Say, what are you doing right now? Kirigiri just put me on break duty_.”

 

Kokichi glances at his console. “Just playing some Animal Crossing. I put dinner back in the fridge, and am trying to stop one of my stupid neighbors from moving away. So far, it ain’t working.”

 

“ _Animal Crossing, huh? Do you remember what we used to do during the holidays when I couldn’t come back to Tokyo?"_

 

“We..” Kokichi tries his best to remember. “We used to video chat and visit each other’s towns in Animal Crossing.” He smiles at the memories.

 

“ _Yeah.. and by chance, I did bring my 3DS along with me today_.” Kokichi can practically see the smile on his beloved’s face. “ _Since I can’t be home in time, how about we continue that tradition?_ ”

 

“Yeah.. yeah, I’d like that.”

 

By the time Shuichi’s avatar is in his town with his other villagers, Kokichi’s avatar pushes him into a pitfall. Shuichi nags at him through the phone, but he ignores it. He then yelps when Shuichi does the same to him.

 

Kokichi’s cocoa may have turned cold, but his heart feels warm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas! I was your secret Santa, TheEagleFox! Thank you for being patient! Hope you enjoy this! ♡
> 
> twitter: @elysiannpeaches


End file.
